


Calm Me Down

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is stressed and Jongin is there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one-shot.

Sehun leans his back against the wall and sighs heavily. Other students are walking pass him to go home but Sehun doesn’t have the strength to walk. His head hurts like crazy and he really wants to chop his head off so he won’t feel the pain anymore. It has been like this for almost a week and no medicines could make him feel better. He knows what the cause of his headache is though and he hates himself so much for it.

“Hey,” a familiar voice calls him and Sehun opens his eyes -- he doesn’t even know when he has closed it.

Sehun offers a tight smile at Jongin who is now standing in front of him. Jongin is frowning but he still leans in to peck Sehun’s lips. “Still hurt?” Jongin asks.

Sehun just nods in respond and Jongin sighs before he wraps his arm around Sehun’s waist and guides Sehun’s head to rest on his shoulder. Sehun hums in contentment and buries his face further into Jongin’s neck.

“Let’s go home.” Jongin leads them to the car park where Jongin parks his car. All the while, Sehun keeps his eyes closed and trusts Jongin to lead him safely.

Once they reaches Jongin’s car, Sehun reluctantly pulls away from his boyfriend’s warm body and gets into the car. He is struggling with the seat-belt and pouts when he hears Jongin chuckling beside him. Jongin bends down before he helps Sehun to buckle the seat-belt. “You’re so cute.” Jongin muses before he kisses Sehun’s forehead.

Sehun can’t help the smile that blooms on his face and watches as Jongin makes his way to the driver’s seat.

“Do you still have medicines at home? Or you want me to stop by the pharmacy to buy more?” Jongin asks as he starts the engine.

“I still have some. The meds never help anyway. The headache is caused by stress, so I will stop taking the meds because it doesn’t have any effect.”

“You need to stop stressing out.” Jongin chides softly.

“Easier said than done. You know me.” Sehun sighs as he closed his eyes when the headache kicks in again.

Jongin doesn’t say anything else and just grabs Sehun’s hand to hold it tightly. Sehun appreciates this the most. He doesn’t need people constantly telling him to relax and calm down. He knows he needs to, but it’s hard for him not to. That’s just how he is. Jongin has learned that Sehun will get annoyed if he keeps being told about that repeatedly. So, instead of words, Jongin offers his presence and that’s already more than enough for Sehun.

 

 

When Jongin enters their bedroom after he finishes his shower, he is greeted with the sight of Sehun on their bed with a laptop on his laps. But that’s not what attracts his attention. It’s Sehun’s pale face and blank eyes while staring at the laptop’s screen that alarms him.

Jongin throws his towel away onto the floor before he climbs onto the bed slowly and settles himself beside his boyfriend. Sehun doesn’t even acknowledge his presence and just keeps staring at the screen. Sehun’s lips start to quiver and Jongin takes that as his cue to interfere. He slowly removes Sehun’s laptop from his laps and puts it on the bedside table beside him. Then he moves to sit behind Sehun and wraps his arms around Sehun’s shoulders to pull him closer.

Sehun’s body is tensed even as he rests his back against Jongin’s chest. Jongin hugs him tighter and places soft kisses on Sehun’s neck and shoulders. It takes some time before Sehun finally relaxes in Jongin’s embrace.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jongin breaks the silence.

Sehun sighs before he turns his head to the side and nudges Jongin’s cheek with his nose. Jongin gets the sign immediately and captures Sehun’s lips with his own. The kiss is slow and languid. It’s the type of kiss that Sehun always needs when he is stressed out. It’s a kiss that can help Sehun to relax and calm down.

Sehun is the first one to pull away and he rests his forehead against Jongin’s. “I can’t do this Jongin.”

“Do what, honey?”

“I just received the e-mail about the allocation of the supervisors for the thesis. I didn’t get my first choice of supervisor, so that means I need to change my topic.” Sehun pulls away and turns his head away from Jongin. Jongin stays silent because he knows Sehun has something more to say.

“I don’t even know what to do right now. I need to come up with a topic as soon as possible but it’s so hard. I need to submit the topic in two weeks, but I really don’t have anything right now. I tried to do some research but my mind is not working. I just couldn’t think of anything. It’s like my mind is blank.” Sehun is almost hysterical right now and Jongin shushes him to calm him down but Sehun is not finished yet.

“Jongin, I don’t think I will be able to do this. Oh God, I will fail the thesis. I won’t be able to graduate. Jongin, what can I do? Oh God.. I can’t.. I just..” Sehun has started sobbing and Jongin quickly turns Sehun’s body around to face him.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Stop crying, please.” Jongin desperately tries to wipe Sehun’s tears away with his fingers. “Look, you are panicking right now, that’s why you can’t think of anything. You did fine in the previous semesters. You will be fine too this time. You just need to calm down, okay?”

“I can’t Jongin. I haven’t even come up with a topic yet.”

“You will come up with a topic soon. Honey, you know that you can’t do anything right when you are panicking. What you can do now is to calm down, and then you can start searching for the topic again. It’s useless to force yourself to do it now because you know it won’t work. Right?”

Sehun nods his head slightly and Jongin takes that as a good sign. Sehun is slowly calming down now.

“You have one week to come up with a topic. That’s a lot of time. You have enough time, okay?” Jongin cups Sehun’s face in his hands.

Sehun closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. “I’m scared.” Sehun says quietly.

“I know. It’s normal to feel scared. But you will do just fine. I know you can do it. I believe in you, so why can’t you believe in yourself too?” Jongin caresses Sehun’s cheekbone softly.

Sehun opens his eyes and stares at Jongin. “I love you.” Sehun leans in and buries his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck.

Jongin smiles before he kisses the crown of Sehun’s head. “I love you too.”

Jongin knows this is going to happen again. But for now Sehun has calmed down and that’s what’s important. As long as he is there to calm Sehun down the next time this happens, everything will be okay.

 


End file.
